The present application generally relates to managing the speed of a vehicle, and in particular to managing the speed of a vehicle operating in various modes of operation such as in a cruise control mode. Vehicle speed may be controlled in various ways, which may result in various efficiency and/or optimization issues. Therefore, further technological developments may be developed in this area.